1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emission deterioration notifying device that notifies exhaust emission deterioration in the case of deterioration of exhaust emission beyond its acceptable range.
2. Description of Related Art
Among spark ignition type internal combustion engines, in a direct injection type internal combustion engine that directly injects fuel into its combustion chamber, it is important for achieving satisfactory exhaust emission to inject high-pressure fuel so as to promote fuel atomization, in comparison with the case of a port injection type (see JP-A-2006-283737).
For this reason, if the pressure of fuel supplied to an injector is smaller than a predetermined value, it is necessary that a driver should be notified that exhaust emission is deteriorating beyond its permissible range, through the operation of an emission deterioration notifying means such as a warning lamp.
Injection stop control for stopping fuel injection from the injector is sometimes carried out even though the engine is in operation. For example, in a fuel pressure increase period after the engine is started to begin operation of a fuel pump until the pressure of fuel supplied to the injector increases to reach a predetermined value; when an engine rotational speed is high beyond its upper limit; or at the time of fuel cut due to deceleration travel operation, the injection stop control is performed.
At the time of the injection stop control as described above, deterioration of exhaust emission is not caused even though the fuel pressure is smaller than a predetermined value. Accordingly, lighting of the warning lamp even in such a case is unnecessary information for the driver, and the lighting of the warning lamp should be limited to the minimum required.